The Briefs Bunch
by IridescentPeace
Summary: A series of one shots. Please read, review, and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Sweet Pink Revenge

My first fan fiction! Be gentle please, like I said it's my first.

All characters belong to Akira Toriyama respectively.

The story was my bright idea. I'm sure they're plenty of stories about vegeta and his fear of worms, but I thought this would be cute.

"Daddy! Look it, look it daddy! I found something in the back yard!" The bubbly four year old burst through the door of her domed shaped home. Her blue hair was in two curly pig tails and she wore a pink and purple outfit that was covered in mud. "Daddy! Where are you?" Bra ran into the living room and stopped at the sight of her dad. "Bra... What is it." Vegeta asked, his face in a small frown.

All he wanted was some peace and to watch the stupid television. He had been training all day just to keep his strength in check. Although Majin Buu was finally destroyed, and there were no more threats to earth, the saiyan prince didn't dare want to get weak in times of peace. Vegeta's daughter climbed clumsily on the couch next to her dad and looked at him with her bright blue eyes. "_So much like her mother_" He thought to himself. He couldn't stay annoyed with his daughter, she was to pure and innocent. "What is it brat?" Vegeta asked, a small smile formed on his lips.

"Well daddy I found something pink in the back yard and mommy said you love pink." Vegeta bit his lips knowing that his mate was trying to remind him of that dreaded pink shirt she gave him to wear on his first day on earth. "Hmph I see your mother is in a playful mood. What is this pink thing you speak of?" Bra took her free hand and opened her father's hand. "Close your eyes daddy it's a surprise!" Vegeta looked down at his daughter wondering why was she making it difficult to show him the blasted pink mystery. Slowly he closed his eyes and waited for his daughter to make the next move.

Bra quickly placed the cold slimy pink worm in her dad's hand and ran out the room giggling. "Bra where are you going...GAHHH! WHAT IN THE HELL!" Vegeta roared as he opened his eyes and seen the pink monstrosity that laid in his hand. "WOMAN IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE... AHHHH ... DISGUSTING, VILE ... UGHHHH!. Brat get in here and bring your damn mother!" Bulma walked in the living room coolly with a smug smile on her face. "Jeez quiet down Vegeta, stop being such a drama queen. Surely a big bad saiyan such as yourself can handle a small little worm can't you?" Bulma laughed loudly, tempting Vegeta to make his next move. "Woman you and your clone better run before I -"

Bulma and Bra held up worms before the raging Vegeta could come any closer. "No no no Vegeta, I don't think you should come any closer, unless of course you want to play with our two pink friends here." Vegeta moved back so fast he bumped into the coffee table. "Grrrrrr...Woman I-" "Bulma it's Bulma! B U L M A! You would think that after being together for so long you would address your lovely wife by her name and not like your some damn caveman!" Vegeta's eyes widened. He didn't understand why his mate was torturing him. "Wom- Bulma ... Bulma look... I don't know what I did to you and the brat but please don't do this. You know after what happened in Buu's stomach I .. I.."

Vegeta was having a hard time explaining himself. He never had to explain himself to her before and he didn't think he ever had to. He was the man in the house for kami's sake, but the fact that his mate and daughter were holding one of his worse fears in the palm of their hands, explaining himself was the only thing he could do. "What did I do?" Vegeta broke down and asked. He couldn't take the suffering anymore. "Remember those fresh plump strawberries I brought the other day? You know my favorite treat in the whole world!" Bulma yelled.

"Ye- yes but woman-" "Grr it's Bulma! And I told you not to touch them did I not? But you did anyway. And before you ask how I know let me remind you this is Capsule Corp, a million dollar company. We have cameras installed in all the rooms except for the personal ones. You were caught red handed Vegeta!" "_This is unbelievable ... over some stupid fruit_?" Vegeta thought to himself. "Fine whatever, you and the brat can play with your disgusting friends, I'm going to train." With that said the grumpy saiyan left.

"Wait mommy shouldn't we tell daddy that we put worms in his training machine thingy?" Bra said. "Oh Bra my dear I knew your stubborn father wouldn't apologize. Let him find out for himself. Wait for it..." "WOMAN!"

_**The end! Please review. I'm thinking about making more one shots. I know the grammar probably isn't the best. Grammar isn't my strong point. So much for me wanting to be an English teacher. XD**_


	2. Chapter 2

_A son's Love_

_I don't know how to feel about this story. Vegeta might be a tiny bit OOC, I don't know. I hope you all enjoy_

_Trunks, Bulma, and that smexy Vegeta belong to Akira Toriyama Respectively_

"Umm mom how do you know if the color is right?" Trunks asked nervously. The five year old fidgeted around in his mother's roller chair hoping his father wouldn't find out what they were doing.

"Trunks," Bulma whispered, "SHHHHH, your dad doesn't need to find out anything and you know how good his hearing is. Just keep quiet ok?" Bulma picked the white styrofoam ball and began to paint it a dark pinkish color. "What if its green mom? Then dad would be mad wouldn't he?" "Trunks me and your father had a talk about his home once before." Sighed Bulma. "I'm sure that the color was pink. You have no worries. I know your father would enjoy this gift from you."

Bulma winked at her son and laughed a little when she seen him blush. She thought of the previous day when Trunks said he wanted to make something for his father, to show him how much he loves and respects him. Bulma was taken aback by this at first since she secretly thought that Trunks might of disliked his father because of his cold nature towards his family, but the thought was diminished when son came to her whilst working on a program for the company asking to make his father something special.

"Alright," Bulma said putting the finishing touches on the manmade planet, "It's done. Just let it dry for an hour or so and we can present it to your father later on tonight." "Wait mom, can we just put it dad's dresser instead?" Trunks asked. "Ima little worried that if we show it to dad up front he might blow it off and hurt my feelings." Bulma looked at her son with hurt eyes, but understood where he was coming from. "Of course son, and write something on this little sheet of paper so I can place it next to your gift. Make it sweet but short. You know your father, he isn't into long mushy stuff.

" Trunks let out a small laugh. "I know mom, but okay." Trunks began to write his note to his father, nausea formed in his stomach. '_I know you don't like long mushy stuff like mom says, but dad I just wanted to let you know you're the best dad ever. When I grow up I'm going to be just like you! Love Trunks.' _

Trunks read over his note and decided to erase the 'Love Trunks' part out. "_Dad probably wouldn't like that.._" He thought. The lavender haired boy began to erase the paper so hard that Bulma was sure he was going to break her table if he kept going. "Trunks! calm down son, let me see what you wrote." "NO!" Trunks screamed. "Um... sorry mom I didn't mean to raise my voice. It's just I want this to be between me and dad. ok?" Bulma took note of Trunks face and sighed.

"Alright then...well do you want to go ahead and put it on his dresser now? That way it can be in there before he comes from the gravity room. Mmkay?" Trunks nodded his head. "Okay mom. Hey afterwards can me and you watch some cartoons together? My favorite fighting show is coming on tonight and I want you to see the special with me!" Bulma laughed and patted Trunks on his head, ruffling his purple hair in the process. "Of course kiddo! Ill bake some chocolate chip cookies too."

"Yes alright!" After watching cartoons and stuffing their faces with cookies Bulma and Trunks began to get ready for bed. "Night mom I love you. Thanks for staying up and watching cartoons with me." Trunks said as he hopped in his bed. "No problem sweetie," Bulma said as she kissed his forehead, "I love you to goodnight."

Bulma walked up the stairs to the other end of the hall in her bedroom and opened the door only to see Vegeta standing over his gift. He must of didn't hear her come in because he didn't move. "Vegeta...You ok?" "What?," Vegeta said as he turned to Bulma, "Woman don't sneak up on me like that, you hear? I could of blasted you if I wasn't in my right mind." Bulma laughed and kissed him on his cheek. "Vegeta your never in your right mind."

As she said this Bulma noticed that Vegeta looked as if he had tears in his eyes. "Vegeta...were you ...crying?" "What! Uff! Woman shut up with your hallucinations. Of course I wasn't crying I have nothing to cry about. I'm a warrior and-" "Yea yea warriors don't cry I get it, but I think that whatever Trunks said on that paper is true. He loves you despite your cold nature. You should be happy that you have people who truly care for you Vegeta."

Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned back on his dresser, biting his lip as he pondered what to say next. He really wasn't used to people caring for him, but now he had a son and his woman who truly did love him. It was obvious they did, and the only thing he ever did was be rude and distant towards them. "Look woman you know I'm not good with this emotional stuff you humans display, but..."

Bulma raised one of her perfectly arched eyebrows and held her breath hoping Vegeta was getting ready to say what she always wanted to hear. "...I accept you and our child's feelings towards me. Bulma almost fell on her face. "Ah okay ," She said as she patted the back her head. "I guess that's a start to saying you love us. It would do for now, but you should go to your son's room and thank him. It was his idea after all. I just put the gift together."

Bulma went into the bathroom and hopped in the shower giving Vegeta the time to thank his son. He picked up the piece of paper that accompanied his gift and looked at it as he walked down to the other end of the hall. "_He was going to say I love you,_" Vegeta thought. Before making his way to Trunks room Vegeta stopped at his mates laboratory to grab a pen. Vegeta slipped the paper under his son's door and quietly went back to his room to turn in for the night.

Feeling his dad's energy near his door Trunks got up and turned on his lights. Looking down at the paper the little boy's heart skipped a beat. _ 'Thank you. I can't say what you want me to say son, I was not raised that way. But I want you to know that you are stronger than ill ever be when it comes to expressing emotions. I would never dare to write the words you had began to write. We will meet near the gravity room at 8 o clock in the morning sharp. Do not be late or you will suffer.' _Tears formed in Trunks eyes, now knowing that his father does love him. All of the doubt he had banished from his head. "Thanks dad," He said out loud. "I love you too."


	3. Chapter 3

_They're more scarier things than Zombies._

_I was inspired by the game Dead Island to write this fan fiction. My boyfriend purchased it today and it's a pretty good game, even though I hate scary things. The moral of the story is don't disobey Vegeta, plain and simple. The ending might be a little sucky. Sorry if it is._

_And also the word "Uff" is something I read on Deviant art from an artist who draws Bulma And Vegeta picture. She uploaded a picture of Vegeta and Trunks in the manga both saying "Uff". I'm guessing it's a father son thing lol._

_All characters belong to Akira Toriyama. Please read and Review! _

"Goten watch out, there's a ton of them behind you!" Trunks panicked at the sight of Goten's character almost getting killed by a horde of zombies. Trunk's character had been down and he needed Goten's character to revive him quick before another horde came and wiped him out. The young duo had been at the game, properly named _'Infestation: Rise of the End'_ for the past 9 hours on expert mode. If the two were to die again, then they would keep playing until they finally beat the level, losing was not an option for the lavender haired boy. Just like his father Trunks was not a quitter.

"Trunksssss come on," Goten whined as he pause the game, "Cant we eat something?" _'SMACK!' _Trunks smacked the younger boy in his face, leaving a red imprint on his chubby cheek. "OUCH! What was that for?" Goten said as he rubbed his face, tears coming down his face. "Cause you being a baby, stop whining and let's get this level over with. I'll give you all of my cookies that my mom bought before she left and two of my toys. Deal?" "Okay deal!" Goten piped up and grabbed the controller, taking the game off pause.

The boys played the game (and won on expert level) until it was time for Goten to go home, in which his older brother Gohan came and pick him up. "Hey Trunks how's it going bud?" The teenager said as he made his way into the large house. "Hey Gohan! I'm doing good. Me and Goten were playing that new zombie game called _'Infestation: Rise of the End'. _We finally beat one of the hardest levels on expert mode, thanks to me." "Hey no fair, " Goten said while his mouth was filled with cookies, "I had my part in it to Trunks!"

Gohan took note of an argument that was ready to happen. They both would start yelling, insult each other, throw some punches, and then end in tears once they both ended up hurt. "Uh hey Goten are those new toys? Awesome they're so cool! Oh and what nice cookies you have, hahaha, better eat them before mom sees them, you know she wants her son to be a healthy strong boy! HAHAHAH" Gohan had both hands on his hips, and let out an loud hardy laugh hoping that this would distract the two kids from their argument.

Trunks and Goten stared at the older saiyan awkwardly, wondering why was he suddenly acting so strange. "Why is he laughing? I didn't hear anything funny, and did he said what nice looking cookies you have? Wow who says that, your brother is being weirder than you Goten." Trunks whispered to his friend. "Do you know why he's acting that way?"

"I dunno, " Goten said, "Mom says that teenagers go through this weird phase. I think it was 'Pubunnies' or something like that. She said it's when their bodies' start changing and they began to act funny. Maybe that what's wrong.

Trunks raised his eyebrows. "Pubunnies? Sounds kinda funky if you ask me. I'm glad we're not teens." Goten gave a simple head nod as a reply, to busy consuming his cookies to agree with his playmate. Seeing that the two kids were over their arguing, Gohan turned towards the door and notion Goten to follow. "Well see ya later Trunks!" "Yea see you later!, Goten said as he began to take flight, "Be careful for the zombies! They might come out your TV to eat you. Heheh."

Trunks scoffed at Goten's ridiculous statement. "Humph shut up Goten, see ya." Trunks closed the door and head to the living room, unplugging his game system and turning on the cable to watch cartoons. Soon that cartoons went off and the station began playing adult shows, and Trunks noticed that a lot of more scary commercials were beginning to come on.

"Aw man now that dumb comment Goten said is getting to me. I wish someone was in here. Moms gone on a business trip, and grandma and grandpa are on vacation. The only person that is home but never in the house is dad, and I can't tell him I'm scared of being alone, he'll just call me pathetic."

The young boy walked back and forth trying to figure out what to do. If he see some zombies he'll just blast them, but what if they're too many of them? Trunks was strong but he couldn't control his power that well. What if the zombies' had super human powers like he did? What if they could fly? What if, What if, What if. "Arghhhhhhhhh!" Trunks screamed, ruffling his hair in distress "I can't take this anymore! "

Just as Trunks finally broke down the lights in all of Capsule Corps shut off leaving him standing in the dark room alone. "O no..O no, O no, O no! DAD! DAD!" Trunks screamed, to scared to leave his spot. Trunks felt something "whoosh" by him and slightly touching his neck. "What in the hell...DAD! Please dad answer me! I know you can sense me so please! I'm sorry for being a wuss but I'm too scared!"

"Grrrrrrrrrr...ahhhhhhhhhuhhhhhhhhhhh" A noise came from behind Trunks startling him into silence. A hand came out and slowly wrapped itself around his neck. "Guahhhhhhhh...brainsssssssss" Goten had cursed him. It had to of been Goten's fault, because Goten was the one told him they might come out and eat him and that was what was about to happen. "Stupid Goten.." Trunks thought as he felt the zombie put his hand on his mouth. "If this doesn't work, then I want my family to know that I love them, and I'm sorry for the brat that I am." Trunks thought as his final decision was made. In an attempt of desperation Trunks bit down on the zombie's hand as hard as he could.

"Gahhhhuhhhh- AHHHHHH! OUCH! That hurt! Why did you bite so hard!" _'What in the...zombies can talk?' _ Trunks thought to himself. "Wait a minute... Goten that's your voice! You sneaky little bastard! How could you?"

"It wasn't my idea, honest! It was your dad's!" Goten yelled as he rolled around on the floor in pain. "Why are you still here? Gohan had came and got you, and my dad? What do you mean it was his idea.?"

Just then the lights suddenly came back on and Trunks heard footsteps coming from the back porch in the kitchen. Vegeta and Gohan walked into the living room, Gohan with a huge goofy grin that could rival his dad's and Vegeta with his usual dark smirk. "You heard him right, it was my idea boy."

Vegeta stopped in front of his son and picked him up by his head. "I thought I told you that we meet near the Gravity room at 8 sharp every day. No exceptions." "Yea but dad I-"

"No buts! Training is more important! You miss out on training yet you can invest precious time on these worthless games. Since you decided to skip out on training today you will wake up at 5 in the morning and train until I decide if you worked up enough sweat. Do you understand?"

Trunks looked down from his father in shame. "Uff...I understand." "Don't 'uff' me boy!," Vegeta yelled as he put his son down, "Get ready for bed you only have 4 hours of sleep."

Trunks made his way up to his room, giving Goten his middle finger as he flew by him. "Oldest son of Kakkarot your services are no longer required, and as for you, the youngest one.." Vegeta stared down at Goten as he gave him an innocent look that reminded him of his father. "Uff, just go get out."  
>"Well see ya later Vegeta!" Gohan yelled as he walked out the front door. "Yea see ya Vegeta," Goten yelled.<p>

"It's Mr. Vegeta to you brat!" Vegeta said as he closed the door behind his guest. He made his way up the long stairs to shower off, waiting for the morning to come so he can show his son to never disobey his orders.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is rather long for a one shot, so I'm sorry if I bore you with it**

**All characters and the word 'uff' belongs to Akira Toriyama respectively.**

**I know my grammar isn't the best, I'm working on it.**

**And I know that Bunny Briefs was probably dead by the time Bra was in high school but I wanted to add her in it. I'm not good with DBZ's timeline lol.**

**Please enjoy! And review!**

_**Memories**_

"Salami?"

"Hn."

"Cheese?"

"Hn."

"And what about some Mayonnaise?, or maybe Miracle Whip? Which one you like most?"

"Miracle Whip. Its sweet. I like having a little twang to my sandwiches."

"Ha-ha dad, a little twang? I'd never thought I hear a word like that come from your mouth. You must of got it from mom?"

"Humph, I picked up a lot from that blasted woman over the years. It's because she can never stop running her mouth." Vegeta said to his daughter as they packed their picnic basket.

"Well it must not bother you much, being that your still with her, huh?" Bra said playfully as she nudged her father with her shoulder.

"Shut up brat." Vegeta replied with a small smile.

"Dad for the last time stop calling me a brat, I'm 24 years old not 10." Bra responded, a little annoyed.

Vegeta didn't respond as he began to put back all of the left over materials in the refrigerator. Calling his daughter brat was the only way he could relive her childhood years once more. He cherished those moments with his daughter when she needed him the most. Now that she was 24 and out on her own, she rarely needed him at all.

"Oh yea dad remember that boy named Broden? That jerk who I went out with when I was 16?"

Vegeta's grip on the refrigerator handle tightened, almost causing it to break hadn't Vegeta calmed his anger.

"Grrr..What about that Boy?" Vegeta asked in annoyance. He remembered when his little brat came home crying about the asshole who almost ruined her high school years with a disgusting rumor. He claimed that Bra let him take her virginity when the only thing they ever did was kiss in the gym after school.

When Bra ran home crying Vegeta thought it was because of something small, but when she told her parents what happened it was like Vegeta came close to reaching super saiyan 3.

-Flashback-

"WHAT! What in the hell do you mean he stole you damn virginity? Have me and your mother not teach you anything at all? Or is your head so damn big that you walk around thinking you can do whatever you damn well please! Do you see where the way you dress has got you? Walking around in a red skin tight outfit, belly hanging out looking like one of these earthling whores! Your 15 years old for Kami's sake!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs, his hair changing from black to yellow at the end of each sentence.

"Vegeta what in the hell are you talking about! She said it isn't true, it's a rumor Vegeta! A rumor!" Bulma yelled back matching the tone of her husband's.

"Do you think I give a shit? She must of done something to provoke this boy! He wouldn't make something up like that out of nowhere."

"Daddy I swear we only kissed! I'm so sorry! He kept telling everyone that I was hot and that he wanted to talk to me. When I left the locker room after cheer practice he was already sitting in the gym waiting for me. We started talking and then he moved in to kiss me, and I kissed him back. He told me that he wanted me to be his girlfriend and I said yes, then the next day when I went to see him by his locker he blew me off and started to tell everyone in the hallway that he had sex with me. People started to call me a whore and a slut. I didn't do nothing but kiss him dad I promise!" Bra sobbed, her tears tainted black from her eyeliner and mascara.

"Tell me something Bra, how old is this boy, hmm? Cause if he's over the required age limit I'm going to kill him, and then I'm going to kill you!"

"Vegeta," Bulma said gently, "You killing the boy is not going to make the rumor go away. If anything it's going to get you arrested and ruin Bra's life even more. Now Bra how old is he?"

"He's eigtnnnnn.." Bra mumbled under her breath.

"What? Speak Up." Bulma said tensely.

"Unless you want to die now instead of later I suggest you spit it out girl!" Vegeta said darkly.

"He's eighteen daddy.." Bra whispered.

"Oh shit." Said Bulma.

-End Flashback-

"I seen him the other day at the grocery store near my apartment. You wouldn't believe how out of shape he looks for a 27 year old. He apologized to me and said he always thought highly of me. I guess he was just trying to be cool."

"Whatever. If you believe what that buffoon says then so be it. He almost caused you to get transferred to a whole new district, and on top of that you became severely depressed. I almost killed that boy if it weren't for your mother going up to your school with me." Vegeta said.

"Yea dad I know, you almost killed me too. You kept changing from normal to super saiyan off and on. I never seen you so outraged, and when you got to the principal's office at school you literally blew the roof off. I guess you do care for your family even though you try to play the badass role. Hehe" Bra teased her dad as she picked up the picnic basket and opened the screen door.

Vegeta followed his daughter and scoffed at her comment.

"I don't need to play at anything that I'm already am."

"Good comeback."

Laying out the quilted cloth Bra took note of her surroundings making sure there weren't any potential creepy crawlies that would ruin her or her grumpy dad's evening. Bra watched her father as he took out a sandwich and began to munch slowly. She took in her dad's calm but stern features.

"No matter how calm he is he always look strong and angry." She thought to herself.

Her mom had told her of her father's past life, and how he was when he first came to earth. Bra was only eleven at the time, and it was the hardest for her to comprehend. After her mom had finished telling her, she tried to avoid her dad. She couldn't believe her beloved father would do such things.

-Flashback-

Bra stared at her mom in disbelief. She knew her dad was from another planet, but this was just too much for he to understand.

"But why did he kill all of those innocent people?...my dad wouldn't do that mom you must be lying."

Bulma sighed and thought about if she should cut the conversation short or keep going.

"No Bulma," She thought to herself, "Tell her the truth, she has a right to know."

"Bra sweetie in all honesty I'm telling the truth. People do bad things in their life, albeit your father did some downright awful things, but he's a changed man now."

"Bullshit!" Bra yelled.

"Bra watch your mouth! I raised you better that way! A lady is not supposed-"

"No just get out mom! I don't want to hear it. You just got done telling me that after all this time the man that I look up to and call my father has killed thousands of people and you expect me not to curse! GET OUT!"

Bulma felt like it was a mistake telling Bra about this at her young age. Trunks was 6 when she told him about his father's violent past, but it didn't change the little boy's opinion of his dad. Bulma was secretly thankful for that, but now it was a different story with her daughter.

"Fine ill leave, but let me tell you this-you being mad at your father won't solve anything. The people who died where wish back with the dragon balls for one, and two you can't change the past by being mad. What's done is done kiddo, and your father would want you to realize that. I know it's hard for you comprehend but Bra your dad loves you. He never bow down to anyone like he does you, not Trunks nor me for that matter, and I'm his wife." Bulma said the last part with a smile.

"On that note ill leave you be. Oh and one more thing since you decided to get loud with your mother and curse your grounded from going to your friend's slumber party. See ya." Bulma walked out of her daughter's room, closing the door gently.

"Like I really care about some stupid slumber party. You just told me my dad was a murderer and you ban me from a slumber party? Humph." Bra slumped down on her bed, holding her teddy bear that her father had gotten her for her 5th birthday. She took a long look at the bear and shivered.

"I wonder if he murdered someone just to get you." She tossed the bear on the other side of the room.

"I won't talk to him ever again, I won't even look at him" Bra thought to herself as she pulled the covers over her head and cried.

The next day she did her best to avoid Vegeta, which wasn't hard cause he was usually in the training room until 8 pm, but at 8:30 the father and daughter couple would watch a show they both found entertaining together, and for Bra it was father daughter time without the title.

Vegeta stepped out his shower at approximately 8:20 pm. He took his time to lotion up his body and neatly folding his training clothes, placing them in the dirty clothes bin.

At 8:25 he began to walk down the hall of his large home, eager to meet up with his daughter to watch their show. Although he didn't mention it much Vegeta considered this time between him and his daughter to be special.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs at 8:30 he noticed that their show was on, but his daughter wasn't on the couch.

"Must be nagging her mother or something." He said under his breath.

Soon time passed and Vegeta took note that Bra was not going to be joining him on the couch that night, so he went on up stairs and got ready for bed.

"Vegeta we need to talk." Bulma said as he came in the room.

"I step my foot in the door and already you want to talk about something? Women give me a minute to get myself together will you."

Bulma walked up to Vegeta and looked him dead in his eye, letting him know it was something serious.

"Why in the hell would you tell her that..." Vegeta asked.

"Does she hate me?" He thought to himself as his hands began to tremble.

"...Dammit... Bra! Get in here right now!"

-End Flashback-

"Staring is rude." Vegeta said as he helped himself to some b-b-q chips.

"Oh! Sorry dad...I was just...zoned out I guess." Bra said as she held her head down embarrassed. To this day Bra still felt bad for trying to ignore her dad, even if they sat and discuss the situation numerous times.

"Do you recall the day I took you to the father daughter ball at your higher learning center?" Vegeta asked as he focused on another sandwich.

Bra snorted at her father and his proper speech, noting that he was still a prince no matter how badass he was.

"Yea dad why?"

"Just reminding you to get your attention. You seemed more out of it than that deceased idiot father -in-law of yours."

"I remember that day perfectly actually." Bra said as she looked dreamily out in the open.

-Flashback-

"Oh my! Bra you look absolutely gorgeous darling! And Vegeta you look handsome as well." Bunny Briefs said as she took numerous pictures of the father and daughter.

Bra had on a beautiful white train dress with pink flowers flowing down the sides. Her long blue hair was in spiral curls, while Vegeta had on a standard black and white Tuxedo, his hair spiked neatly and his face freshly shaven.

"Dad looks handsome, dad looks handsome." Bra teased.

"Grrr...shut up! " Vegeta growled.

Bra stuck her tongue out at her father and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Stop looking so mean for once dad, lets enjoy this night please?. I'm going to be leaving you and mom in a matter of months. Don't you want this to be a joyful night?"

"Uufff." Vegeta responded.

"I'll take that as a yes!"

"Okay guys one more picture!" Bunny said.

_SNAP!_

"Oh I wish your mother wasn't on that business trip with your grandfather and Trunks. She would of love this! Well I won't hold you guys up any longer! I'll have some fresh baked sweets for you when you arrive home later. Oh and Veggie my dear, stay handsome!"

Vegeta shivered at his mother in law's last comment.

"Let's go before that blonde maniac comes back." Vegeta said as he gently grab his daughter's hand.

Vegeta and Bra arrived at her high school gymnasium a little over 9 o'clock. Fathers and daughters stood outside waiting to be let in. The place was surprisingly packed this year. Bra remembered that the senior girls father daughter banquet last year wasn't as packed as this years. She was one of the junior girls who were chosen to assist the teachers with decorations. As a reward for the hard work the girls would be able to get in free of charge and snack on all of the food they want.

After waiting 30 minutes in line outside, Bra and Vegeta finally made it inside. The room was decked out in all white lights, making the atmosphere look heavenly.

"It's beautiful in here isn't it dad.?

"Hn." Vegeta responded with a simple nod . He gripped his daughter's hand tighter and pulled her to the dance floor.

"We will dance for a small portion. Afterward you will have a short amount of time to condensate with these pathetic humans you call friends, and then we will leave to attend you favorite restaurant." Vegeta said to his daughter while tinges of red played over his cheeks.

Bra gave her father a deep smile, her dimples showing and her bright blue eyes glowing.

"Come on then dad, let's go."

-End Flashback-

"If the brat keeps daydreaming like this, there won't be no food left for her to eat." Vegeta thought to himself.

Bra finally came back to her senses, feeling a little ashamed that she allowed herself two times in a row to zone out.

"Are you sure you haven't pick up you dreaded fiancée's habits? " Vegeta said as he grabbed the last sandwich out the picnic basket.

"Oh man I'm sorry dad, I was just thinking again...Hey wait a minute...Dad you greedy bastard! You could of save me some chips at least." Bra said as she searched the picnic basket. The only thing inside was garbage.

"Well maybe if you weren't in day dreaming so much you could of eaten." Vegeta responded coolly.

"Uuff dad... whatever...Hey dad can I tell you something?" Bra asked,

"Hn."

"Thank you for having this picnic with me. I know this might not be your thing but I really do appreciate it. " Bra said tenderly as she extended her father her hand to get up and put the picnic stuff back in the house.

"No problem brat." Vegeta said with a sly smirk.

"Ha-ha whatever daddy."

Vegeta watched his daughter as she gathered the basket and blanket, and went in the house.

"My princess you don't know how much this picnic meant to me. Thank you" He said as he stared in the sky.

"You're welcome dad," Bra said as she came back outside to get her phone, "Looks like you were the one caught daydreaming."

Vegeta blushed heavily."Shut up! you didn't hear anything! Now let's go inside and get you something to eat."

Bra giggled. "Alright dad lets go."

-END-


	5. Chapter 5

_**I know I had been neglecting Vegeta and Bulma, and for that I am truly sorry. Here is a little story to kick things off between the two unlikely love birds. Sorry if I took too long to update.**_

_**Also thank you guys kindly for the reviews. It inspires me to keep writing.**_

_**As I said in all other stories I'm working on my grammar. **_

_**All characters belong to Akira Toriyama respectively. **_

**Late Night Loving. **

"Vegeta are you ready for bed? I'm tired and me waiting up for you is going to affect my beauty sleep." Bulma yelled to her husband from the bedroom.

Vegeta snorted at his mate's comment. "You already have wrinkles beginning to form, I don't see how you waiting five minutes more is going to make a difference."

"You bastard! That's why you look like a 1970's porn star with that hideous moustache!" Bulma retorted as she threw one of the pillows in the direction of Vegeta's head.

Feeling the soft thud hit his head, Vegeta made a dash towards the bed his mate sat in and pinned her down.

"Woman you always know how to get me stirred up don't you?" he said with a smirk that indicated how they would end their night.

Bulma lifted her face up to give the impression she was going to kiss him, and when he raised up a bit to return the kiss she quickly ran from under him and pushed him onto the bed.

"Ah hah! Who's the bad ass now Vegeta? You must be losing you 'superb greater than human saiyan sense' if you didn't see that coming."

Vegeta sat up and crossed his arms, giving Bulma a dark grin to let her know that that would be her last major move for the remainder of the night. The rest would most definitely be made by him.

"You should know that I would never lose my keen senses, and yes saiyan senses are undoubtedly greater than you humans. Now I recommend you bring yourself over here and get in bed, unless you want me to drag you to it."

Taking off her robe and pulling down her panties, Bulma gave herself a playful smack on the butt to taunt her husband. "Kiss it jerk."

"Don't worry, once I catch you I will do that and more." Vegeta flew up to his wife and gripped her waist tightly, hovering backwards onto the bed and sitting her down on his lap. He made sure he had a nice firm grip on her wrists so she wouldn't escape.

Leaning back and turning her head to face the side of his, Bulma began to nibble on Vegeta's earlobe.

"So much for me being sleepy huh?" whispered Bulma in her husband's ear.

Vegeta picked her up and laid her down gently on their bed, kissing her from her neck all the way down to her toes, and back up again.

"You do not require sleep to stay beautiful, you already are, and always will be." Vegeta said in- between kisses.

"And trust me," he said as he began to make his way between her legs, "After what I'm about to do you I guarantee you will be sleeping peacefully until tomorrow evening."


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: I know I've been gone for a long time, but I am back! I have been trying to improve my writing as well as grammar, so please help me with any mistakes I made in this story.

I made this story out of nowhere, so if it sucks I apologize. This takes place before Vegeta and Bulma had kids, and I added Yamcha in for the fun of it. Some people like Yamcha bashing, others do not. As for me I do simply because Vegeta and Bulma makes a much better couple. So please enjoy and review. P.S.-If you don't understand the second sentence, about Vegeta doing things right, it means Vegeta 'did' Bulma right...as in giving it to her good. =D

_**Late Night Love**_

When it came to having sex with Vegeta, Bulma was always left satisfied. He was a man who liked to make sure everything he did was done right, and of course Bulma was no exception. Because of this, Bulma was always eager for the nights to come. It was when the amount of anger and hatred they had for each other was rivaled by their passion and physical desire for one another. As she laid in her bed pondering this though, she couldn't help but noticed how tonight something was much different. The sex seemed to have changed to, dare she say, _love making_. A smirk danced across Bulmas face as she thought about the term 'love making'. To her it seemed fitting for the event that took place in her bed two hours earlier. Careful not to disturb the druken mess that was Yamcha, who was lying in her bed after stumbling through her doorway twenty minutes ago, Bulma quietly got out of bed and headed to the kitchen for a snack.

"I see the idiot has returned. Too bad he picked your room to sleep in. I was considering coming back for round two." Bulma turned around to meet Vegeta face to face. It never ceased to amaze her how quiet he could be. He must of had heard her coming down the stairs.

"Despite what me and you have going on, he is still my boyfriend. He's intitiled to sleep in my room." Bulma said as she stared into his eyes. They were like pools of darkness, a place where her cerulean eyes would swim in countless times when they would argue, or when they made silent eye contact with each other for reasons that only they kept to themselves.

"So you say, but why should he be when he cheats on you. You might be a mere human but you are not a fool, woman. I know you can smell the perfume on him everynight he comes in late."

"Don't you consider what me and you do cheating, Vegeta?" Bulma could tell by the facial expression he made that he never thought of it that way.

"True... but must I remind you he cheated first? You were the one who came crying to me when you found out, and that's how all this started." He said the last part with a smirk, indicating that he was thankful for Yamchas infidelity. Bulma had no words to say after he reminded her of the night she found out Yamcha cheated. Slightly shaking her head as if it would gently shake out the bad memory, Bulma took Vegetas hand in hers and leaned in to kiss him. The kiss was long and passionate, and it felt like an eternity before they broke it.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, Bulma laid her head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. Vegeta didn't know why he made love to her the way he did, and why he was letting her hold him for that matter, but at this moment he didn't care. Although he loved arguing with her, he found that he now enjoyed moments like now and earlier, when he was making love to her. He wouldn't admit that it was love, nor would he outright tell her that he loved her (something that he was just begining to realize himself) but he knew that based off tonight she could tell. Breaking away from her grip, Vegeta turned away and walked towards the direction of the guest room.

"If you want to escape the idot for a couple more hours you would follow me, unless of course you like the smell of booze and cheap perfume."

Bulma smiled and followed Vegeta to his room, knowing that that was just his way of inviting her to sleep with him once more.


End file.
